Jesus Take the Wheel
by Noelani618
Summary: This is a Supernatural tale featuring an OC and her encounter with Sam Winchester. The story takes place at the very beginning of Hunted and is slightly AU. It begins in the early evening, round five o’clock…


This is a story near and dear to my heart and features many spiritual references that if you find offending, I request you do not read and leave immediately. For Supernatural fans I know Sam is out of character but I just needed him to be emotional, even though he wouldn't be with a stranger. For those who are curious enough to read, please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Jesus Take the Wheel **

_This is a Supernatural tale featuring an OC and her encounter with Sam Winchester. The story takes place at the very beginning of Hunted and is slightly AU. It begins in the early evening, round five o'clock…_

Hannah Gerard was just a normal girl trying to make a living in the world. Granted she had an odd manner of achieving it. Her home was nothing more than a two-bedroom homestead in southwest Colorado with a renovated barn where her eighteen-wheeler was stored when she wasn't driving across the interstate. Ah, the open road, she adored it! Freedom lay ahead of her whenever she pulled out hauling a trailer full of merchandise bound for the east or west coast. As a result, the road was her home for nearly ten months a year. Many thought her lifestyle was poor, lonely. Hannah didn't agree. She was a private person, more content with the sound of the radio and the clouds above as her companions. How could it be lonely?

Her first year as a semi truck driver had been interesting to put it mildly. Over the course of just a few weeks she met and talked with more people then she could possibly have met back home in six months. Most were friendly and kind, rekindling passions from her teenage years and bringing her soul to light in ways she never imagined.

A new year rolled around in no time and she eagerly started driving again. Her parents recognized her need for the freedom the open road gave her and at the end of the year helped her buy her very own semi. Delighted, Hannah took the skills her father taught her about repairs and proceeded to modify the truck extensively. It was her truck in every way by the time she finished. A year and a half later she bought the homestead in Colorado and moved in during the summer.

Hannah shook her head in wonder. To think she'd been a truck driver going on five years now! Chuckling, she cranked up the CD player and sang along with Carrie Underwood. She had about another two hours before she reached the next rest stop where she could spend the night. At least she didn't have to hurry back for another shipment! Laughing at her own thoughts, Hannah let her eyes dance across countryside bathed in the last golden glow of the sun before twilight.

Her brow furrowed for a moment and she pushed the brakes. There, she wasn't seeing things. A tall gangly man was walking along side the road with his thumb out, bag on his back. Frowning she considered if she should give him a ride. It was getting dark and traveling on foot in these parts, well, wasn't exactly favorable.

Slowing the semi down she came to a stop next to the young man and rolled down the window.

"Come on an' get in," she called. The young man smiled gratefully and opened the door. She raised an eyebrow at his shocked look. Shaking her head she said, "Look, ya want a ride or not?"

"Thanks," he murmured.

Quickly he dropped his bags on the floor and scrambled in. Once the door was closed, Hannah shifted and roared down the road once more. Turning down the music she studied her passenger carefully from the corner of her eye. His clothing was slightly rumpled and there was a cast on his right arm. For a moment she caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were chocolate brown and shining with tears. He reminded her of a lost, betrayed, and desperate puppy.

The silence was only broken by Carrie's sweet voice. Finally, she said, "My name's Hannah."

The young man just nodded his head, distant and forlorn. Sighing inwardly Hannah forced her lips move again in question. "Where are you going?"

"Lafayette, Indiana."

Hmm, quite a ways away. Well…

"If you'd like, I can take ya there. Tomorrow though. I'm beat now and there's a rest stop about an hour and a half from here where I'd like to spend the night."

For the first time since he climbed into the truck he looked at her. His face lite up with hope and amazement.

"Really?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure. I don't have anywhere to be for another week or so."

"I—that'd be great! I—thanks," he said. Hannah grinned, "Don't thank me yet. You might regret it after listening to country music for twelve hours."

His mouth fell open for a moment before he offered a genuine smile. "I'm sure I can handle that."

Chuckling, Hannah gave a girlish squeal. "Oh, this is my favorite song!"

Turning up the volume, she grinned at her companion as the strands of music filled the cab. "What's your name?"

"Sam," he answered somewhat shyly. Making a face she grumped. "Sam, short for Samuel? Good name, means His name is God." Before Sam could comment Carrie Underwood started singing.

_She was driving last Friday_

_On her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve._

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy_

_With the baby in the back seat_

_Fifty miles to go she was running low_

_On faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long hard year._

_She had a lot on her mind_

_And she didn't pay attention,_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning_

_On a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was sooo scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel,_

_Take it from my hands, _

_Cause I can't do this on my own._

_I'm letting go,_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on._

_Jesus take the wheel._

_It was still getting colder_

_When she made it to the shoulder_

_And the car came to a stop._

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat_

_Sleeping like a rock._

_For the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said,_

"_I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been leaving my life_

_I know I've got to change,_

_So from now on tonight."_

_Jesus take the wheel,_

_Take it from my hands,_

_Cause I can't do this on my own._

_I'm letting go,_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on._

_Oh Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh I'm letting go,_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on._

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

The song faded out. Hannah watched Sam quietly. He didn't seem to realize that a tear was creeping down his cheek. Nothing more was said between them. Hannah knew he needed time. Perhaps later he'd be willing to talk.

Driving the eighteen-wheeler into the rest stop Hannah shifted the truck into park. Turning, she climbed through into the living quarters.

"Hey Sam, want to join me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he mumbled climbing back to join her. Hiding a frown, she pointed to the bottom bunk. "You can sleep here. I'll take the top. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Sam said, attempting to smile sheepishly. He didn't succeed. Hannah dug through her stores and handed him a wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Here, eat this. You need something in your stomach." Squeezing her hand into the ice chest she handed him bottled water next. Satisfied, she grabbed a sandwich for herself and settled back in the driver's seat. Sam slowly joined her. He took a small bite of the bread but otherwise ignored it. Hannah ate her sandwich quietly, suspecting sooner or later he would say something. She was right.

"How can you just hand over your life like that?"

"Beg your pardon." Hannah looked at him startled. Sam kept his eyes on his boots.

"She kept asking him to take the wheel."

"Ah," Hannah said, realization dawning on her. "Jesus Take the Wheel?"

He nodded slowly. He was so afraid. Taking pity on him, Hannah put a hand on his knee.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody goes through crisis in their lives leaving them desperate for help."

"How do you know he's there, that he's taken the wheel?" Sam asked, his voice dropping lower. Hannah considered her answer carefully. "In my own experience it seems to be when you relinquish control and give it to Jesus. He's always knocking, always waiting to take our pain away if we have faith."

She gave him a searching look. "Sam, belief in Jesus is a beautiful thing but it doesn't resolve the trouble in life. We have to face life; we have to live it. The question is whether or not you'll finish the race. Will you give up on God during the hard times or will you hang on until the end? Letting Jesus take control of one's life is a big step, a leap of faith so to speak."

Ceasing her lecture, Hannah pulled back from Sam. "A leap of faith," she mumbled. Shaking her head she looked out into the night, watching the rain strike the pavement.

"I wish he'd take the wheel from me."

Hannah looked back and watched Sam as he cried quietly. "I'm so tired," he whispered. "I can't keep going anymore and after…God I just want something to go right!"

Instinctively, Hannah wrapped her arms around him and began to rock. He buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing softly. "Everything will be all right Sam," she murmured. "God is in control. He'll take care of you."

Sam began to sob harder and Hannah just rocked him gently, recognizing his need to release his grief, his frustration, and his anger. Soon he pulled away, his cheeks flushed with shame.

"Hey now, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Hannah said, wiping his cheeks. "We all have to cry sometimes."

She met his bitter gaze with sad understanding.

"Ya know, during my high school years I was an absolute mess. See my grandparents had been having health issues, bad ones, cancer and diabetes. I know was very blessed to have 'em at all but at the time, well, I took it for granted. My grandpa was my best friend. We took long walks and talked for hours."

Hannah took a deep breath, reining her emotions under control. "He taught me so much about life, how to hope, how to dream, and when he died it was as if a piece inside me died. I couldn't talk to God. Every time I did I felt like a hypocrite when I promised to change something and never did it. I was hiding behind walls I built as a child to protect myself from people. Barely three days after the…first anniversary of his death, I was hit by a car."

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered in horror. "How did it happen?"

"I was on my way to zero period, round six-forty or so in the morning. I parked across the street from school where I always had and was crossing the street. There isn't much traffic so early in the morning and I was feeling kind of low as it was. Well, I looked both ways multiple times, let a couple cars pass and saw a white car with its blinker on slowing down. I thought it was turning into the junior parking lot. So, I started across. Near the double yellow movement from the corner of my eye made me look up. The white car was coming right at me. I don't have any real recollection of fear, just the urge to get out of the way. I tried to move but he clipped me anyway."

Sam was watching her sympathetically. Hannah continued quietly. "It happened so fast. The next moment my chin was planted in the asphalt and my left leg was numb. I'd thrown my violin when the car hit me cause it spun me 'round like a top and my backpack was just a rock on my back. I can only remember thinking at first, 'I just got hit. A car hit me. Get up! Move, get up!'"

Shaking her head, Hannah released a shaky breath.

"You don't—"

"Yes, I do Sam," she cut in. "You have to understand, what I experienced that day and the weeks that followed were a turning point for me." I have to tell you, Hannah mentally whispered. You need to understand that God takes care of us even when we are the stupidest stubborn jerks possible. I don't know you very well but I just…I can't explain it. I just have to tell you.

Licking her lips, Hannah went on slowly. "The boy driving the car, he came back. He came back apologizing and panicky. I think he asked me if I was okay which I obviously wasn't. I asked him to help me up, get me out of the street before another car steam rolled me into the pavement permanently. Unfortunately my backpack prevented me from going anywhere and he had to help me get loose. He then helped me to the sidewalk where a mom and her daughter had pulled over in the parking lot and were coming to help. A friend of mine was also there and I think she got my stuff out of the street. I can't be certain, I was busy trying to stay on my feet and reaching the curb so I could sit down. After that everything becomes a bit blurry, although at the time I am pretty certain I was pretty damn coherent. I was afraid when the mom had her daughter call 911. I remember being afraid of being alone with a bunch of strangers and being hurt. My friend, she sat beside me and honestly I think she was more afraid then I was. She called my folks who were home sleeping. My dad got there just when they were getting me on a stretcher for the ride to the hospital."

Hannah grunted, shaking her head. "When they were loading me up, I saw the white car that hit me. The side mirror was dangling off it. Something hit it and well the other's believed I hit it. But I didn't. I remember exactly when the bumper hit my leg and my upper body was relatively untouched except when I fell. In the hospital I was checked over, cleaned up and x-rayed real good. And do you know what? Nothing was broken or fractured. I was just bruised, with a nice scratch on my knee and swollen chin. At the time reality hadn't really set in for me. I was distant, watching it from outside time with no real connection. It wasn't until three days later when I was talking with my high school pastor did I find out what a miracle it was nothing serious had happened. On Tuesday, the day after I was hit, another girl was hit crossing the street in some other part of the city. She was in a coma."

A few tears snaked down her cheeks. "It was a miracle at all that I even saw him. I'm certain if I hadn't moved I'd been in the windshield. The reality of that, it takes a while to set in. I went home that day, slept for five hours and ate something and went back to sleep. I didn't find out till later that the choir, the Bible study, and my family were all praying for me when they found out. That was the beginning of a slow change. I very slowly started to hand over my life to God because I finally understood; I have absolutely no control. I can die at any moment, anytime if He deems its time for me to come home."

"God took care of me that day; He kept me coherent, friends to comfort me, and kept me alive. I must have a purpose if He willing spared a lying bitch like me. Yeah, a bitch. I was one and I admit it. Finally, after long internal debates and emotional roller coasters I gave him the wheel. I was ready for my life to change, to take a step out the door he opened for me. I was ready, but it was a long road to get there. Such a painful road to pass over," Hannah murmured.

Smiling radiantly she added, "But God gave me the strength to endure those months. I know I couldn't have done it alone. That was my mistake from the beginning; I was depending on my own strength to see me through. Who am I kidding? I was so weak; a babe could take me down. But God didn't give up on me. How can I give up on Him? God was with me in the lowest, blackest, canyon I could possible find myself in and He's been with me on the highest mountain peak. Have you ever read the poem _Footprints_?

Her listener shook his head negative. "Well there's a line that basically says during the hardest, darkest times in our lives Jesus carries us and during the good times He's walking beside us. It's an encouraging thought to think that our Savior is willing to pick us up and carry us."

Glancing at the clock, she sighed. "Well, if we want to get an early start I need to get some shut eye. Good night Sam."

Hannah climbed into the top bunk, curling up beneath her blanket. "Oh, and Sam, thanks for listening."

Praying silently she rolled over onto her side, letting blissful sleep claim her. She didn't see Sam sitting stalk still in the passenger seat, unable to move.

The semi was stopped in the motel parking lot. Turning to Sam, Hannah grinned and held out a hand. Sam looked at her hand then her face, uncertainty and longing in his eyes. His fist unclenched and took her hand firmly in his own, shaking it heartily. Then he surprised her by pulling her into a warm embrace. Hannah breathed deeply, embracing him in return.

"Thank you," he whispered huskily in her ear. Hannah pulled back and cupped his face. Pulling his head down she kissed his forehead.

"You take care now, ya hear?"

Sam nodded, a smile creasing his features. "That's better."

Seeing his open confusion, Hannah explained, "Your smile. It can light up a dark room. Don't ever lose your smile all right?"

Hannah didn't think he fully grasped what she meant as he nodded and gave a crooked beautiful smile.

"Goodbye Sam."

She climbed into the semi, turning the ignition to hear the engine purr to life. Glancing out the window she saw Sam watching her. With a final wave she drove down the street, back to the interstate.

**The End**

* * *

For those who are wondering, the story Hannah tells Sam is in fact true. It happened to me only three weeks ago yesterday. What Hannah says to Sam about Jesus and letting Him take the wheel is a realization I've made and what I predict for the months to come. 


End file.
